


Broken English

by Glambert_Star



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glambert_Star/pseuds/Glambert_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one word that Sauli doesn't understand and Adam decide to show him what that word means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken English

**Author's Note:**

> This is just short fic that I needed to write out of my head. I wrote this in one hour and didn't use beta so all the typos are mine. Comments are welcome. Enjoy! xoxo

”Adam, your friends are so nice to me. It’s always so fun with them. It feels like they are my friends too.” Sauli said and smiled to Adam. They were out with their friends but now the boys wanted to spend some time together.

“Baby what are you talking? Of course they are your friends too. They love you too."  
  
“But not so much as you love me, right baby?”

“Right. I love you the most. By the way, you looked so hot on the dance floor. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” Adam said and kissed Sauli on the lips. 

“Adam I can tell you have something on your mind. What it is?” They walked in the living room and sat on the sofa. 

“It’s nothing important baby. You are just so perfect.” Adam said and all he can think was that he is the luckiest man in the world. The man next to him loves him and his fans love him. His life is perfect right now.

“Awww thanks but I don’t think I’m perfect.”

“You are, at least to me. And guess what. I don’t know if it is all the alcohol or because you are perfect but you are making me so horny right now.” Adam said.

“What? Horny? What that’s means? I told you I’m not perfect. See how bad I’m in English. I don’t understand all the words. And it makes me angry.”

“Baby, calm down. It’s okay that you don’t understand everything.”

“So what you mean when you said you are horny?”

“Well I think it’s better that I show you what it means.” Adam said and kissed Sauli’s lips and put his hands under Sauli’s shirt. 

“Oh, now I know what horny means. Baby you make me horny too. Let’s go to the bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't continue this because I wanted that you can decide how this story continues ;)


End file.
